


Sticky Boots

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: Mack and Elena take a tour of a maple syrup farm. Should be fun and romantic right?





	Sticky Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt "Maple Syrup (mackelena)"

“During the growing season the trees accumulate starch. Enzymes then transform the starch into-”

“Blah blah blah. When do we actually get to eat the stuff?” Elena whispers to Mack.

Whisper is the wrong word, because it’s clear from the look the tour guide gives them that she could hear Elena’s complaints even though the couple was standing at the back of the group. Mack offers her an apologetic smile. He throws an arm around his grumpy girlfriend’s shoulders, bringing her closer to him so that he can whisper back.

“I think she adds a fun fact to her speech every time you make a mean comment.”

“I’m not being mean, I’m just hungry. And cold.” She crosses her arms. “And I was promised maple syrup.”

“At the  _end_  of the tour, baby.”

“They should give samples as we go along in the process.”

“You want to eat raw sap?”

Elena opens her mouth to make a quip but closes it again.

“Follow me outside and I’ll show you how the sap is collected,” their perky guide says with an exaggerated wave of her hand.

“Outside? It’s below freezing!”

Being the last of the group has its perks, since they are now the only ones left in the room. Mack leans down to get real close to Elena’s ear. 

“I’ll keep you warm.”

As cold as it is, the view outside is incredible. Rows and rows of large maple trees encompass everything around them. Their brown trunks stick out of the snow covered ground like long fingers. They are all connected by a network of intricate tubes, draining sap and carrying it into another building to their right. 

Their guide is chatting away again, but Elena would rather watch the snow flakes gently fall from the sky. Mack stands behind her, both arms wrapped around her, keeping his promise of warmth. He rests his chin on her beanie covered head and watches the sky with her. 

“It’s nice up here. Peaceful.” Elena doesn’t reply, but he can feel the vibration of her hum in his chest. “A good place to raise a family?”

“Canada is beautiful, but you’re crazy if you think I’m living anywhere north of Los Angeles.” She shivers and holds his arms more tightly around her for emphasis. “I wasn’t built for the cold.”

Mack chuckles, his breath catching in the cold air and forming a small cloud.

“I guess we’ll have to keep looking then. Somewhere south.” He untangles their arms, taking her hand in his instead. “And you’re in luck. It looks like we’re heading back inside.”

“Good. One step closer to the sweet treat you promised me.”

“No, that comes when we get back to base and I  _really_ warm you up.”

Elena quirks her eyebrows suggestively as she lets out a delighted hum.

* * *

“You smell good.”

“Cállate,” Elena growls back.

Her boot makes an uncomfortable squishing noise when she takes a step away from him. She leaves a trail of maple syrup boot prints in her wake as she makes her way through the base.

“What  _happened_?” Piper asks from a doorway, taking in Elena’s sticky pants.

“Don’t ask.”

“She knocked over a display of maple syrup and then fell in it.”

Piper snorts in response to Mack’s deadpan answer. He tries his best not to let out a laugh as well, but fails.

“I did  _not_  knock it over. I was pushed.”

“Why would the tour guide want to destroy her own gift shop?”

Elena pauses, seeing Mack’s point but refusing to accept it.

“I’m taking a bath, and you are  _not_ invited.”

As she stomps away her sticky steps sound a bit like velcro being ripped apart. Mack follows her anyways, but pauses at the end of the hall to turn back to Piper.

“Oh, and we’re banned from Sugartree Farms for life.”


End file.
